The cool story
by marciabrady
Summary: Merton, Xander and Spike


Marsha, Emerald, Crysta, and Kate are talking. They are obsessing over Spike. Well, Emerald, Crysta and Kate are obsessing over Spike. Marsha is daydreaming about Xander and Murton. Whenever one of the three would say "Spike is sooooooo hot" or something like that, Marsha would say, "No Way!! Xander and Murton are soooooo much better!" or something like that. They argued for years about who is better. Or maybe months. Or days. Well, however long it was, it felt like a long time. One day they are sitting at lunch. They have Pizza, Veggie Sticks, Trail Mix, and Milk. (It's Pizza Day) They are rambling on about Buffy andd Big Wolf characters. Then, Marsha hears a famaliliar voice. A unfortunately farmiliar voice. Just like ... Spike. "What the god?" She looks at Emerald. Aperantly, She hasnt heard it. She looks next to Emerald. She sees a peroxide-blonde vampire. "OH MY GOD IT IS SPIKE!!!!!" "Ha! You admit it! Spike is better!!"says Emerald. "No Really!" "Yah, really! Spike is better." She notices Marsha is staring at something next to her. "What are you..." "OH MY GOD!!!! MARSHA IS RIGHT!!! IT IS SPIKE!!!!!" "Well, yah!!!" says Crysta. "You believed... OH MY GOD!!!!! SPIKE!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" Meanwhile, Kate is looking at them as if they were crazy. "What th... OH MY GOD!!!! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!" "Ya'll are crazy!!" says Marsha. Spike looks insulted. Marsha smiles. "My work here is done!!" She looks away. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!!" "What in the name of bloody awful poetry are you bloody yelling about?'' Spike asks. "MERTON!!! XANDER!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!'' "WHAT IN THE BLOODY..." "I see you've beat us here, Dr. Peroxide." It is Xander!!! "ErErErErEr!!!" And Murton!!! "Eww! It is Murton and Xander!" says Kate. Marsha moves over so Xander and Murton can sit next to her. She looks at them. "Pizza?" She offers them pizza with all the cheese and crust gone. So basically it is just a piece of soggy bread and pepperonis. "I think I'll pass." says Xander, disgusted. "That's disgusting" says Murton. "Sure!" says Spike, eating the pepperonis. The three that like him look at Spike. He is eating handfuls of pepperonis. "Right...'' "Xander!" Marsha says. "Do you have that '51 Chevy Bel Air?" "Yah" says Xander. "Whats up with Anya, or whoever?" asks Kate. "Anya? Oh, Anya. Spike killed her." "See!" says Marsha. "Spike is a jerk!!" "Why did you do that?' says Crysta. "I felt like it" "Oh, he's sooooo spontanious!" says Emerald, who has her arm around Spike. "Puh-lease!" says Murton, who is eating all those weird looking, gross things from Marsha's Trail Mix. "I think he's ugly, stupid, and he smells bad." "I so agree" says Marsha. "He smells soooo bad!" "I know!" says Xander. "Hey guys!" says Marsha. "What?'' say the guys. "Not you, huh?'' "You know what today is?'' "No." they all say. "What?'' "Insentive! What would be an hour and a half or 2 in a dark classroom with 8th grade boys will be an hour and a half or 2 with Spike, Xander, and Murton!!!" "Oh, yah! You're right!" says Kate. "I call Spike!" "No!" says Crysta. "I get Spike." "You both are wrong!'' says Emerald. "He sat next to me!" "Well, love, you were the only on who had an empty seat next to you, so I sat there." "What about me?" says Marsha, sarcasticly. "You look like the type who wouldn't like me." "Are you saying I'm fat?" says Marsha. "No, Love" She slaps Spike across the face. "Don't call me love." "I get Spike!" says Kate. "No, me!" says Crista. "No, I get Spike!" says Emerald. "I get Xander and Merton!" mumbles Marsha. They all laugh. "I get Spike" say Kate and Crysta at the same time. "Jynx!" "Hahahahahaha!" says Emerald. "You are jynxed, so you can't get Spike!" "Lets unjinks them so they can fight" says Marsha to the guys. "OK!" "Kate" says Xander. "Crysta" says Merton. Kate punches Emerald across the face! Crysta smashes Kate with her lunch tray, spilling food all over Emerald! Emerald kicks Kate and throws hot mashed potatoes on Crystas face! Crysta walks up to Spike and starts making out with him! Meanwhile, Xander, Murton and Marsha are laughing at them.  
  
  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
They are all sitting in Mrs. Myrdeks room. BJ calls out "What are we watching?" "Well," says Mr. Troon "We were going to watch the Matrix..." "Woohoo!!!!!!" says everyone. "But, since we have 3 special guests, we are going to watch 2 episodes of Big Wolf and 1 episode of Buffy. "Booooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" says everyone except the main characters. "Woohoo!" say the main characers. "So, who gets Spike?" says Kate. "If I get to sit with him, I will give him my wheelchair!" says Kate, in a wheelchair. "Well, If I get to sit with him, I'll give him my way cool eye patch!" says Crysta. "Well, if I get to sit next to him, I will give him my neck brace." says Emerald. "Well, loves," says Spike, I could use all of that in the new episode next week, so you can all sit with me." "OK!!!" say the three that like him. Meanwhile, Marsha is sitting between Xander and Merton. They watch the episodes of Big Wolf. They are the ones when Merton is acting like a rooster, and the Christmas one. Then they watch Buffy. It is the one where Xander has the '51 Bel Air. Then it is time to leave. Right before everyone leaves, Mr Troon says, "Hey everyone! Don't forget about the dance tonight!" 


End file.
